¿Quién sabe si es mejor así?
by Radika Sundari
Summary: Shonen ai / Poco después de la muerte de su hermano, Aioria intenta entablar una relación con el otro despreciado del Santuario, Death Mask, ¿Es mejor estar solo que con malas compañías?


**¿Quién sabe si es mejor así?**

Dicen que cuando Death Mask nació, golpeó a su madre por dentro y ella quedó herida por siempre. Voces populares murmuraban que solía morderla con sus encías aún sin dientes. Que una de esas veces le chupó la vida.

Y que cuando lo abandonaron en las llanuras del Santuario, fue la primera vez que sonrió.

Le decían el descastado, porque ni siquiera tenía nombre.

El viejo patriarca le había nombrado Alessandro en honor a su origen italiano, pero ese nombre era indigno de un muchacho como ese, con cara de demonio y rara vez se utilizaba.

Siguió siendo un don nadie durante mucho tiempo, víctima de burlas y ataques por los otros aprendices, mucho mayores. Hasta que un día en un mero accidente, se ganó una reputación.

Tenía cuatro años en aquel entonces. Estaba en la explanada del séptimo templo, mirando la ladera escarpada, sembrada de piedras; a sólo un par de pasos. Un muchacho mayor llegó tras él; buscando pelea, le clavó el puño en las costillas. Alessandro se movió rápidamente a su espalda y lo empujó con demasiada fuerza. Largo como era, el mayor calló para adelante. Y el suelo no le alcanzó, debido al impulso resbaló colina abajo, rompiéndose el cráneo.

Al principio se quedó parada en la orilla, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Pero cuando llegó el resto y comenzaron a zarandearlo con fuerza y a humillarle él sonrió. Su rostro tomó una mueca de satisfacción, sólo había hecho falta matar a alguien para que se dignaran a dirigirle la palabra y además ahora sí, lo llamaran por ese nombre.

-¡Alessandro! ¿Qué has hecho Alessandro? ¡Bastardo!

De tanto que gritaron el nombre frente a su cara, terminó odiándolo. De un golpe apartó a todos los aprendices que lo sujetaban.

-Mi nombre, ¡Mi verdadero nombre, es Death Mask!

Y luego los miró de tal forma que nadie replicó, y nunca más fue llamado Alessandro.

Recibió su castigo, desde luego. El mismo patriarca le hizo sentir aquel homicidio en su carne, pero fueron las palabras de aquel las que más se le quedaron grabadas.

-Ten cuidado con tus decisiones; porque el rostro de aquellos que matas, te persigue por siempre.

Y Death Mask realmente deseó que eso fuera cierto, para poder ver cuántas veces quisiera la cara mutilada de aquellos que lo habían ofendido. De todos aquellos a quienes había derrotado, la idea era preciosa.

Durante mucho tiempo, nadie le dirigió la palabra.

Hasta que unos años después, uno de los aprendices entendió su posición. Aioria acababa de perder a su hermano, y todo el Santuario se había declarado en su contra. Completamente solo, y despreciado por todos, buscó la compañía del otro que estaba por su cuenta.

Además Aioria era noble, había escuchado muchas veces las historias sobre el guardián de Cáncer y siempre había creído que todo era mentira. Por su necesidad y su buena fe, se fue a buscarlo.

Lo encontró al borde del templo de Cáncer, hacía ya un tiempo que Death Mask era su protector y aunque en poco tiempo Aioria recibiría la armadura de Leo, aún no era un caballero.

Con una pose tímida se acercó al mayor, que mascaba un poco de trigo a la entrada de su templo. Dm fingió no notar su presencia. Esperaba que fuera uno de esos curiosos que venían a comprobar si su templo estaba adornado de cabezas.

Mas Aioria no se fue, se quedó ahí, muy cerca del caballero pero sin atreverse a decir nada.

-¿Qué quieres niño?

Aioria miró al pequeño caballero con sorpresa, pues ni siquiera era un hombre, tenía diez años a penas y aún así lo trataba con la misma suficiencia que si tuviera treinta.

-Vine a verte, porque pronto viviré en la casa próxima.

Esa era una buena excusa, Aioria se sintió tranquilo de poder darle una explicación. Pero Death Mask contestó dándole un fuerte empujón que lo tiró al piso.

-Vete por las buenas o tendré que golpearte.

Se irguió tanto como pudo, esperando verse amenazante, no le agradaba la compañía, prefería estar solo y ese chiquillo lo había exasperado con la primera frase.

-No hace falta -contestó calmado desde el suelo -si quieres que me vaya, sólo tienes que decirlo.

Death Mask frunció el seño. Estaban siendo amables con él… era una sensación completamente nueva para él, muy incómoda, precisamente por ser desconocida. Pero le ganó la curiosidad y lo dejó estar, sólo para ahondar en la sensación.

-Bien puedes quedarte.

Volvió a sentarse en la escalera, tomando una nueva brizna de trigo para masticarla. Aioria se incorporó lentamente sobre el piso, hasta sentarse sobre sus piernas. El silencio era muy tenso, pero no sabía que decirle a un hombre como ese.

-He oído que eres un asesino.

Murmuró en voz baja, abrazando una de sus piernas. No quería ofender al guerrero, pero buscaba develar el misterio que era Death Mask. Esperaba el enojo, pero lo único que llegó a oír fue la risa gruesa del otro.

-Y uno de los mejores, nadie se me escapa una vez que he fijado mi vista en ellos.

La cara de Aioria atravesó un montón de reacciones, de la incredulidad hasta un ligero temor, para al final terminar en una expresión de admiración.

-Entonces serás muy útil al santuario, uno de los mejores caballeros.

Death Mask se calló, tratando de medir si esas palabras escondían algún tinte de ironía, pero todo lo que pudo ver en los grandes ojos de Aioria fue fascinación y asombro. Y su ego sufrió un golpe a favor.

Death Mask maldijo en silencio, buscando un motivo para enojarse y apalear al chico, pero no encontró alguno. Años después aprendió a maltratar sin motivo, pero en ese entonces, provocaciones eran lo que menos le faltaban.

Se quedaron un rato mirando directo a los ojos, Aioria mantenía la cabeza bien alta para poder verlo de frente desde su posición baja.

-¿Tú a cuántos has terminado?

La voz baja del canceriano rompió el encanto, y el otro de nuevo hizo cara de sorpresa.

-¿Yo?

Bajó la cabecita rubia y no dijo más. Aún cuando había derrotado en cientos de peleas, aún no había probado el sabor de la muerte.

Death sonrió, suponiendo que el malestar de Aioria se debía a su inexperiencia. De pronto le pareció que podía ser un mentor para el pequeño, ambos habían sido rechazados por todos en el Santuario… la mente se le llenó de ideas, convertir al próximo caballero de Leo en un malhechor como él lo llenaría de satisfacción.

Su puso de pie rápidamente.

-Sígueme niño.

A paso rápido caminó santuario abajo y Aioria lo siguió. En pocos minutos llegaron hasta el bosque, Death Mask maquilando planes y el chico sonriendo suavemente al sentirse aceptado por el mayor, hacía mucho tiempo que no intercambiaba una conversación sin un par de amenazas.

-Vamos a cazar conejos.

Cáncer le dio la orden y de inmediato se metió entre los arbustos, Aioria estaba tan emocionado, que ni lo pensó. Sólo agudizó sus sentidos y en poco rato habían cazado ya un par de liebres algo flacuchas.

Prepararon una pequeña fogata con ramas y fueron por una olla para preparar la carne.

Death Mask sostenía a ambas por las orejas, en un gesto sardónico, le tendió uno de los animales.

-Anda, mátalo.

Aioria asintió dócilmente cargando al animal y rápidamente le rompió el cuello. A pesar de que sus manos eran pequeñas, las agilizaba el aroma del agua al hervir y no tardó en limpiar el cuerpo y echarlo en la olla. Hacía mucho que no probaba buena comida y aquello le haría bien.

Death Mask lo veía actuar algo hechizado, tenía buenas manos. Despellejaba rápido y casi se le hacía agua la boca. Sintiéndose satisfecho, obedeció a un impulso repentino y se acercó a él. Inclinándose para estar a su altura, lo besó. El chico se separó de inmediato, levemente sonrojado, se llevó una mano a los labios, que parecían arderle. Se quedó congelado ahí, con el corazón desbocado y lleno de nervios.

Death Mask sintió una ola de adrenalina, con la excitación en la piel se le ocurrió una idea y una mueca de crueldad cruzó su cara.

-Esa no es forma de matar.

Dijo de pronto señalando la piel casi entera de la liebre anterior. Levantó la que aún tenía agarrada de las orejas y jalándola del borde de la cabeza, se las arrancó.

Tanto el animal como Aioria lanzaron chillidos agudos. Se tapó la boca con las manos, mirando horrorizado al animal retorcerse entre las manos del muchacho, con la sangre brotándole de la cabeza. Trató de detenerlo, pero él lo arrojó a un lado y terminó sobre el suelo, sin poder apartar la mirada.

Aún no estaba conforme, Death Mask tomó el cuerpo convulsivo del animal y lo fue desmembrando, por último le arrancó la cabeza.

Aioria se giró para vomitar. Desde su posición baja cerró los ojos, conmocionado.

-Por… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Death Mask entonces le arrancó la piel a girones, dejándola en manojos por todo el césped.

-¿Y por qué no?

El aprendiz trató de levantarse, pero sentía las piernas temblar debido a la impresión.

-Por… porque… ¡porque no! No hacía falta…

Su voz se oía acongojada y entristecida… así que era cierto, el caballero de cáncer era un asesino.

Éste miró la olla y la carne que sostenía en las manos.

-Están muertos los dos, ¿qué hace la diferencia?

Terminó de arrancarle el pellejo y echó los trozos al caldo junto a la olla.

-¡No!

Gritó Aioria, completamente abrumado y quiso echar a correr, pero el mayor lo detuvo por un brazo, jalándolo con fuerza hasta que lo atrapó contra uno de los árboles.

Trató de besarlo nuevamente, pero el otro no dejaba de resistirse y evadirlo.

-Si vas a matar, hazlo a placer, ¿qué sentido tiene ser bondadoso con un condenado? ¿No mueren todos al final?

Por más que el futuro caballero de Leo trató de huir, fue inútil, el otro muchacho era mayor y no pudo quitárselo de encima. Aprisionándolo con su peso, Death Mask metió una mano en la olla, sacando un trozo de la liebre que estaba completa.

-Prueba.

Aioria seguía con hambre y no entendía nada, así que obedeció. Abrió la boca y Death Mask puso el trozo de carne dentro, lo masticó con cuidado, el sabor era fuerte, y lo dejó con deseos de más.

Entonces el mayor sacó otro trozo, una de las patas del conejo mutilado y se lo tendió de la misma forma, pero esta vez Aioria lo miró con rechazo y de nuevo trató de escapar.

El mayor entonces le agarró las mejillas, obligándole a abrir la boca y le metió un gran pedazo de carne, Aioria se lo tragó de inmediato, tratando de no saborearlo.

-Sabe mejor, ¿no es así? El dolor hace que suavicen su carne.

Y entonces Aioria comenzó a llorar. Nunca había visto esa crueldad, torturar un animal sólo para satisfacer su lengua.

Lo soltó bruscamente, empujándolo al piso.

-¡Eres un inútil!

Death Mask estaba completamente furioso, ese mocoso nunca llegaría a ser ni una sombra de lo que él era, si no podía ni matar un conejo jamás podría aprender nada.

-¡Lárgate pequeño cobarde!

Le tiró una patada a la olla, tirando su caldo sobre el fuego y el pasto, algunas gotas le cayeron a Aioria encima, que tembló por la sensación quemante del líquido. Pero se quedó quieto, sin ánimos para levantar la mirada. Aquel muchacho había sido lo más amigable que podía y él había tenido compañía de nuevo, si sólo… si pudiera soportar cosas como aquellas.

Levantó la cabeza para decir algo cuando se dio cuenta de que el caballero se había marchado.

Se sentó sobre sus piernas sobre el pasto. Llevó una mano a la punta de su boca, sí, aún podía sentir la impresión de aquellos labios sobre su piel, era similar a cuando Aioros besaba su frente.

Necesitaba algo de cariño… pero luego miró la olla tumbada en el pasto, con los trozos de carne bañados en agua. Y las brazas del fuego, hondeando con el viento, mientras se apagaban. Como toda posible relación entre ellos.

Al final había sido Death Mask quien había decidió marcharse sin darle otra oportunidad. Sin aceptar explicaciones.

Poco tiempo después Aioria recibió la armadura dorada de Leo y por vez primera cruzó la casa de Cáncer. Se entristeció al pensar que allí sólo había rostros humanos, no había en esas paredes testigo alguno de lo ingenuo que había sido al juzgar a Death Mask.

Cerrando los ojos, pasó de largo. Y no se percató de que el otro muchacho lo miraba desde las sombras.

Se habían quedado solos de nuevo.


End file.
